


What He Does Isn't Your Concern

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Misgendering, Trans Male Character, Trans!Al Capone, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Ivan stands up for Al.
Relationships: Al Capone (Night at the Museum)/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Kudos: 13





	What He Does Isn't Your Concern

"Any plans? Ideas perhaps for when I shall rule the world?" Kahmunrah paused, "In which, you'll all be wealthy men."

"I don't know," Al began.

"Don't you mean two wealthy men and one wealthy woman?" Napoleon asked.

Al froze at that.

"What?" Kahmunrah questioned.

"Al is gonna be up in her palace painting her nails when you rule the world," Napoleon explained.

Al was still frozen in shock.

Ivan narrowed his eyes. "What  **he** does is none of your concern." It was followed by Napoleon getting slapped in the back of the head.

Kah was silent for a second before saying, "Let's continue on, shall we?"


End file.
